Speak to My Soul
by binkii822
Summary: Tag to "Santa in the Slush" - because everyone has one knocking around in their head. “No, I need to do this first, ” he said, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other hand reaching up to cup her cheek, lips lowering to gently touch hers.


_When you kiss me, without uttering a single word, you speak to my soul - _Anonymous

She sat on the couch, nearly asleep, mind drifting. Unbidden her thoughts wandered to how soft and surprisingly exciting his lips had felt pressed against hers, the brief touch of his tongue - the jolt which had run through her. This was Booth, she told herself, get over it. When two people ended up in that kind of close proximity, hormones and the instinctual need to mate were bound to emerge. That was all it was. They were partners, friends, nothing more.

The noise of someone knocking on her door pulled her from her internal musings. Brennan rose, walked to the door, and opened it, surprised to see him standing there, grinning sheepishly down at her. She swallowed the funny feeling of nervousness that came over her. "Booth, Why are you here? I thought you'd be taking Parker to Vermont."

"He's with Sid for a little bit, then we're heading out. I just needed to see you for a moment before you left." He replied, walking into the room, turning to face her, his demeanor tense, as if he too was conflicted about something.

She closed the door, backing against it, stomach fluttering just a little. "I wanted to see you, too; thank you for what you did for my family. The tree, everything. I have that present in the other room for you. I know Christmas is important to you, so…" She started to walk forward, began to step around him and give herself a little breathing room. Instead, he reached out, stepped into her path, stopping her.

"No, I need to do this first, " he said, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other hand reaching up to cup her cheek, lips lowering to gently touch hers.

"What was that?" Brennan sighed, caught somewhere between arousal and confusion. She dealt so much better with clearly defined parameters, relationships that worked the way they were expected to. Booth certainly was very touchy around her, but never before in this kind of intimate, invasive manner. Guy hugs never involved kissing; this was definitely not what she had been expecting.

"Today, that wasn't the way I had wanted our first kiss to happen. I wanted it to be something unforgettable, something you wouldn't be able to explain away, ignore. Not something with an audience, done as a dare to earn Christmas for your family. "

"Well I certainly didn't find it forgettable. Wait, did you?"

"Of course not; but you'll be able to rationalize it into something meaningless. Label it as a kind anthropological something or other, explain it away. Especially since you'll be off in Peru doing God knows what…" Booth leaned down, pressing his lips to that place where her neck met her shoulder that place which had been tantalizing him for such a long time.

The fluttering feeling began to grow, spreading up and down her body. "Examining the bones of 1500-year-old skeletons in a recently discovered ancient burial site called El Bruho." she replied, her voice hitching just a little as she spoke.

"But this is important, Bones. And now that we finally managed to take that first step, even if it was only because of Caroline's puckishness, I do not want to just walk away from this. So I need our second kiss to be the kind you'll be unable put out of your mind. So you would know it was the beginning of something real, not a show under the mistletoe."

"Third kiss – or fourth if you count that thing you were doing to my neck just now," she breathed as Booth bent forward, placing his lips to hers more insistently than before, first merely brushing them, then sucking on her lower lip, before finally slipping his tongue across it, seeking hers. The desire that had been quietly languishing within her reared to life, slamming through her body. Booth backed her against the door, fitting his body against hers, moaning. She met him thrust for thrust, tangling her hands in his hair. She felt him growing hard against her, and pushed herself even more tightly to him. But Booth began to slow the kiss, pulling back a little by little until he grazed her lips one final time with his. Brennan opened her eyes, gazed into his, still more than a little bewildered about what had happened and why it wasn't happening any more.

"Think about that when you're gone. I'll be waiting right here for you when you get home," Booth said, his voice gruff with arousal. He released her, leaning forward to open the door.

"Excuse me? You…do that, whatever it was, tell me to think about it, and leave? I don't understand that." Desire and the beginnings of annoyance mixed on her face.

"What I want to do is stay here with you. But you're leaving for the airport soon, and I have to pick up Parker. And when we make love for the first time, and, yes Bones, it will be making love, I don't want it to be a quickly rushed blaze. I want us to take our time, all night long. Think about that, too." He leaned once again into her, kissing her, but drawing back before he lost control. "Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"No, Ang is picking me up," Brennan replied, stepping away from the door, reaching up and running her hand across his cheek. "Wait, I haven't given you your Christmas present yet."

"Yes, you have, "He brushed his lips across the top of her head. "I'll see you when you get back"

Fin


End file.
